Solo una presa
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Sebastian Moran es un cazador con una sola presa en mente: Sherlock Holmes."No puedes escapar de mi". Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked. Reto 1.


¡Hola! Ya estoy de regreso. Mismo reto, diferente personaje. Si he de confesar, nunca había escrito desde el punto de vista de un villano. Esta es la primera vez y lo encontré bastante divertido. Esto todavía no llega a los rincones más obscuros de mi mente, esta como a la puerta, no quise explorar tanto el terreno obscuro. Quizás por eso sentí que no era tanto mi estilo.

Curiosamente de nueva cuenta me encontraba leyendo el cannon y algo me dijo que leyera "La Casa vacía". Creo que fue una buena opción, por que iba por la mitad del relato cuando me sortearon a Sebastian Moran.

La historia esta inspirada por la canción "Animals" del grupo Maroon 5. No sé, fue la mezcla de ambas cosas, la idea de la caza lo que dio como resultado esto. La clasificación es por sugerencias de violencia, pero más que nada por tres parejas: Johnlock(ligero), Mormor y sugerencia de Morlock.

Y bueno, como siempre tengo que hacer los anuncios de ley, así que:

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, haría popular al blog de Sherlock y John no sería tan lindo y dulce con alguien que no fuera Sherlock.

Como siempre, las sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos. Sonará ridículo pero abrazo las letras que me dedican.

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo " _Nicotine Psychopath_ "(**" _No soy una psicópata soy una adicta a la nicotina"_ **). Reto 1: Puntos de vista.**

* * *

" _ **Solo una presa"**_

Sebastian Moran se encontraba en un callejón obscuro, desde donde se podía ver a la perfección el exterior del221B de Baker Street. Llevaba ahí varios horas vigilando a Sherlock Holmes. O acechándolo, como era su costumbre desde que lo conoció en la escuela.

Cuando estaba estudiando, Sebastian Moran era el alumno predilecto de todos los profesores,siempre a la cabeza de los promedios y muy popular con las mujeres por sus hermosos ojos azules y su aire de seguridad. Por el otro lado, Sherlock no era muy popular pero si muy conocido entre el alumnado. Muy conocido por decirle a todos lo que no querían oír.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención a Sebastian de Sherlock era precisamente eso, que nadie quisiera tocarlo, que era inalcanzable. Eso lo hacía buscarlo con desesperación. Pero también le gustaba su pálida piel, sus rizos azabache, sus manos de largos dedos. Se imaginaba que esas mismas manos recorrían su cuerpo, que era el quien apresaba con brusquedad esos rizos, que lastimaba y dejaba marcas hasta en el último pedazo de esa nívea piel. Que Sherlock era de él y solo de él.

Sebastian se había aprendido de memoria cada uno de los movimientos del menor de los Holmes, su horario de clases, sus rutas, sus pasatiempos, sus amistades. Todo. Absolutamente todo. Reconocía cada uno de sus gestos, era capaz de identificar con una rápida mirada su estado de animo, en fin. Lo había reconocido como su presa, y era uno de esos cazadores que no dejan ir a a sus presas así por que si.

Era su poder de cazador innato lo que le hacía entender de las sutilidades del arte de acorralar al premio de la cazería hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Marcar a Holmes como su presa había resultado sencillo. Sherlock era una persona de hábitos solitarios, de manías exacerbadas y que rayaba en lo excéntrico y lo dramático. Eso lo convertía en un pequeño ciervo, a merced de uno de sus movimientos. Mismo que ejecutaría lo más pronto posible.

Espero la noche en que todos ya se había marchado a casa, el fin de periodo en donde todos regresaban a pasar las fiestas en compañía de sus familias. Pero como siempre, Sherlock esperaba hasta el último momento para abandonar sus "experimentos importantes"y se había quedado en la escuela a pretexto de terminar algo importante.

Decidió que el escenario de su fechoría serían los laboratorios de química. Ahí no había nunca nadie, por eso Holmes era muy conocido: por pasar horas solo en compañía de frascos con extraños contenidos. Sebastian no conocía mucho el laboratorio. Él estaba estudiando leyes en el mismo colegio y la facultad quedaba en un edifico diferente, por lo que casi nunca visitaba ese lugar. Ni siquiera tendría que acercarse a los dormitorios, no tendría que ver nada que estuviera dentro de ese caos. No necesitaba su mente, solo deseaba su cuerpo. A él le daba igual lo que pensara o si pensará algo. Solo tenía esa certeza de sentirse completo mientras seguía ese deseo. Y solo estaría tranquilo hasta culminar su ambición.

A veces se preguntaba por que estaba estudiando leyes si la guerra y la cacería eran su verdadera pasión. Odiaba su carrera, en verdad que las leyes se le hacían tediosas, aburridas y le daban ganas de desgarrar cada palabra contenida en los pesados volúmenes con sus propias manos. Pero su padre había prometido que después de cumplir su palabra le pagaría lo que quisiera estudiar, y esa era la motivación suficiente como para sacar las mejores notas de su clase. Algún día tanta educación lo acercaría a un estanque lo suficientemente grande como para que los peces brillaran.

Como cazador, le encantaba la idea de acorralar a su presa en su "hábitat natural". Sería muy sencillo, solo estaban ellos dos en ese edificio, y las paredes no suelen decir nada. De solo pensar la diversión que sentiría, Sebastian esbozaba su mejor sonrisa. No había escapatoria.

Después de tantos meses de espera, Sherlock sería suyo. Hundiría sus dedos su carne, se adentraría a las profundidades de su cuerpo, y poseería esa alma brillante. Lo quisiera Homes o no. El asalto le sabía a victoria.

Acecho lentamente y en silencio el laboratorio. No iba a esperar mucho, pero tampoco quería que por esperar poco las cosas se echaran a perder, pero al cabo de 45 minutos en donde no se oí ni una sola voz por el silencioso pasillo decidió actuar.

Entró silenciosamente mientras se regodeaba en su deseo de humillar, rebajar, someter al menor de los Holmes. Un poco de "mano firme" y se le iría la arrogancia. Entendería que el cazador es quien manda. Que él, Sebastian era quien mandaba. Por que cuando nadie oyera las suplicas de Sherlock, cuando nadie le ayudara y estuviera a su merced todo quedaría claro. La adrenalina y la excitación corría por sus venas cuando abrió la perta corrediza del laboratorio.

La sangre bombeaba fuertemente mientras avanzaba por las mesas. Holmes estaba al final de la sala, luciendo su pulcra bata blanca y completamente dormido sobre una de las mesas. Se veía exhausto y estaba completamente solo. Que imbécil, nadie podría amar nunca a alguien tan débil. Y el no iba amarlo, lo iba a marcar como suyo, para que jamás se le olvidara quien era quien.

Imaginaba lo que haría a continuación y las reacciones, como oiría los gritos del chico suplicando piedad, misma que no le concedería, se lo comería vivo, lo mordería, haría soltar hasta la última gota sangre de ese cuerpo y se bañaría en la idea de que sería el primero y el último en tocarlo. No se podía esconder. Tan absorto estaba en su contemplación del futuro que no advirtió el momento en que la puerta se volvía a abrir para dejar entrar otra figura.

Ya estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de su distancia, mientras levantaba el brazo dispuesto a taparle la boca a ese niñito mimado y malcriado cuando todo se volvió obscuro de repente.

―¿Esta bien Sr. Holmes? Vi todo en la obscuridad y luego a este tipo y no pensé mucho las cosas...― Una voz desconocida masculina se filtraba por su cabeza. Lo cual no tenía sentido. ¿Qué decía?

―Sherlock. El Sr. Holmes es mi hermano. Muchas gracias...¿Watson?― La voz de Sherlock. Podía oírla como en una ensoñación. Lo cual no tenía ningún sentido pues Sebastian estaba total y completamente seguro de que había caído en su trampa.

―John, si. Sherlock, ¿Me podrías decir que hacías aquí a estas horas? Se supone que no debería haber nadie en los laboratorios...― Llegaba una nota de preocupación en esa extraña voz. Sebastian no podía abrir los ojos, de repente le pesaban demasiado.

―Estaba terminando una destilación de un compuesto, supongo que me entretuve demasiado... Pero, ¿Qué hacías tu aquí?―Holmes se oía curioso. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

―Stramford me dijo que si por alguna razón te necesitaba te buscara aquí. Quería ver si tenías oportunidad de ver ese departamento antes. Bueno, ahora ¿qué hacemos con este? ―Sebastian sintió una ligera sacudida.

―Lo ideal sería entregarlo a las autoridades. Ni siquiera escolares, a la policía pero... ― Por primera vez en su vida Sebastian podría apreciar algo más que frialdad en la voz de Holmes. Vaya, una novedad que tuviera alguna emoción.

―¿No tenemos pruebas de nada?― La voz masculina más ligera le estaba comenzando a molestar. En un desesperado intento por algo, abrió un poco los ojos y se encontró con la vista nublada por sangre. Al parecer, alguien le había propinado un buen golpe. Solo distinguía dos borrosas sombras entre las mesas, a la distancia. La alta, tenía que ser de Holmes, y la pequeña de su acompañante.

―Desgraciadamente no. Además, estoy usando instalaciones y materiales a deshoras sin un permiso. Es probable que si nos acercamos al decano nos haría más preguntas. Aun, si tuviera permiso, no explicaría por que un estudiante de medicina esta lejos de su facultad. Por donde veamos la situación, no quedamos bien parados con la ley. Y no creo que eso sea bueno para tu beca John...― La petulancia seguía ahí, impregnada en la voz de Holmes, pero, por primera vez en la vida, Sebastian se fijo que tuteaba y trataba con aprecio a la otra persona. Imbéciles ambos.

―Si, mi beca es importante pero este hombre... No se que intenciones tenía― Vaya, por las cosas que oía Sebastian no podía dejar de pensar que el otro hombre que no conocía era un santurrón y estúpido. El no tenía intenciones, tenía una gran motivación.

―Exacto, no sabemos nada de él. Pero no creo que sea buena idea denunciarlo. ¿Le viste el reloj? Habla de buena posición económica, y eso son más problemas. Creo que lo mejor es que lo botemos en algún sitio cercano. Es mejor que piensen que se ahogo de borracho después de la escuela que otra cosa.― Detrás de las palabras de Holmes había solo practicidad ¿Sebastian era para él solo un vulgar estudiante? ¿Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que había estado siguiendo? Lo estaba rebajando. Se sentía humillado.

―Bien, tu idea me parece buena. Así nadie se mete en problemas― El estúpido ese, ahora hasta ordenes daba. Inaudito. Par de imbéciles. Solo por que lo habían pillado con la guardia baja, en otras circunstancio ninguno hubiera vivido para contarlo.

―Lo mejor será dormirlo. ¿Con qué le pegaste?― Seriedad profesional se oía en la voz de Holmes. Sebastian estuvo a punto de poseerlo y el muchacho pensaba que se trataba de un juego de cluedo o algo por estilo.

―Con el primer objeto que vi: un mechero bunsen― Oyó sinceridad y simpleza. Estaba furioso consigo mismo. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió la idea a él?Podría haber acabado con los ía haber tenido lo que quería. Se podía haber acabado tanto drama y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, Holmes estaría a su merced. Pero, ¿Quién demonios iba a imaginar que el "siempre solo" se iba a conseguir una mascota?

―¿Seguirá inconsciente?―Respiraba el aroma de Holmes cerca. Distinguiría su fragancia a kilómetros: una mezcla bastante costosa de una famosa marca con tendencias a madera. Ese olor solo lo hacía pensar en comida.

―No, no le pegué tan fuerte. Si le abrí, pero nada grave. No tarda en recuperarse ¿Quieres que le vuelva a pegar? No es conveniente botarlo en una calle tan despierto ― El bajito se lo pagaría. Eso era demasiado.¡¿Con quién creía que estaba tratando?!

―No, no será necesario. Tengo cloroformo*― Y después de eso oyó unos firmes pasos, y sintió un trapo en su nariz, para volverse a sumir en la obscuridad.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba tumbado en una mugrosa banca de un parque con una herida medio curada. Le dolía la cabeza, pero los nombres de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson quedarían grabados en su memoria para cobrar venganza. Años después se le presentó la oportunidad para cumplir su sangrienta promesa.

Una vez que acabo su carrera, impulsado por la idea de la caza se enlistó en el ejercito. Tenía tan buena puntería con los armas de asalto que pronto subió de cargo a "Coronel Moran". Daba instrucciones a varias tropas, que estaban asentadas en Afganistán, cuando lo vio. Vio la oportunidad de pagar esa antigua humillación.

Sabía que había un regimiento y que tenía la misión de sacar heridos. En su carrera militar jamás había cometido un error y esa no sería la primera vez que lo cometería. Su misión era simplemente servir de apoyo en caso de que hubiera una ataque enemigo mientras se realizaba la extracción de la tropa Eso era todo lo que tenía en mente esa tarde, pero, por azares del destino quiso leer los nombres de los miembros del regimiento a los que iba apoyar, cuando ahí, entre los cientos de nombres, destaco el nombre de la persona que después de ese golpe rondaba sus sueños: John Watson.

Mando en secreto a uno de sus más leales soldados, con la instrucción de averiguar el rostro de ese infeliz. Jamás nadie sabría que ocurriría y cuando el cadáver quedara en medio de la arena, sería ya muy tarde. Sabría que eso sería un golpe doble.

Después de su ataque fallido, años atrás, siguió vigilando a Sherlock Holmes, pero desde una prudente distancia, dispuesto a atacar cuando la ocasión se presentará. Pero, del día a la noche, el de los ojos iridiscentes, ya no se hallaba solo. Se había mudado de los dormitorios universitarios a un lugar que no sabía bien, junto al tipo que le había propinado un buen golpe. Según tenia entendido habían comenzado una especie de relación.

Sabía que Holmes no tardaría en desmoronarse al perder a su fiel compañero, porque , con solo la distancia, había empezado a consumir una gran cantidad de drogas. Mismas que Sebastian se encargaba tuviera oportunamente. Entendía que, matando al médico, mataba el corazón del muchacho y despejaba el camino de su venganza.

Y , con esa idea, se presentó en un lugar propicio para el ataque. Apunto y disparó. Pero, por causas ajenas a él, le había dado en el hombro a Watson. Ojala y muriera desangrado y jamás pudiera volver a salvar a Holmes. Con esa idea, regresó a Londres, sin detenerse a averiguar si lo había herido, o lo había matado. La idea era que Holmes entendiera que jamás podría separase de él, ni empezando una nueva vida.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que uno de sus subordinados lo había delatado. Sabía que había herido a alguien de otro regimiento, pero que tenía la misma atención de ayudar, y se vio amablemente relevado de su cargo. Y con la amarga noticia que esa herida no había matado a la escoria de John Watson.

Sin dinero y sin más que su talento para disparar, se dejó ir a las manos de gente con poder. Hasta llegar a conocer a su amante James Moriarty.

Moriarty lo convirtió en su mano derecha. Mientras usaba su mano izquierda para "otros propósitos". Era divertido descargar su ira con él, nunca protestaba cuando lo azotaba, inclusive pedía más entre gemidos entrecortados. Era, sensacional que alguien entendiera que el mundo necesitaba cazadores y presas. Pero, entre lo divertido que era acabar con la vida de los inferiores y dar placer a un hombre retorcido, la venganza se había incrustado en su alma.

Aun sentía el aroma de madera recorrer su nariz mientras se adentraba en el "criminal consultor". Hasta que una noche, supo que había llegado a buen puerto.

―Queridoooo, pareces preocupadillo por algo. La verdad, no me interesa, pero me fastidia ver tu cara de imbécil. Así que supongo que necesitaremos enseñarte una lección―Moriarty dijo esto mientras tomaba una fusta y con ella recorría el cuerpo desnudo del coronel.

―No me preocupa, estoy cansado...― Sebastian estaba fastidiado que después de tantos años no había podido echarle el guante a Holmes. Eso lo perseguía en sueños, que mezclaba con la realidad y cada vez que llegaba a un orgasmo imaginaba que lo hacía dentro del cuerpo del "detective" Si, el muy bastardo se había convertido en un paladín de la justicia. Tan solo pensar que en eso le daba nauseas. Y unas tremendas ganas de mancillar ese honor de "buena persona". Quería desatar hasta sus más profundos demonios.

―Bueno, no es conveniente, por que apenas vamos empezando el juego querido ―Y de repente sintió un golpe en su mejilla ―Ahora, imbécil, me dices de una buena vez que jodidos te pasa o te cortare con lo primero que encuentre. ―Mencionó James, cambiando de un lado al otro del espectro emocional en menos de lo que alguien dice "arma". La violencia súbita había descolocado a Sebastian que dijo:

―Es que necesito vengarme, solo es eso― Al fin, todo ese sentimiento, contenido en unas pequeñas palabras tan simples como esas.

―Yo te puedo ofrecer lo que necesitas― Ahora era Moriarty hablando de negocios. Pero siempre era fiable cuando hablaba de eso.

―¿De verdad? Por que lo que necesito es vengarme de Sherlock Holmes―Sebastian no creía que alguien tuviera intenciones en echarle mano al ridículo adicto a la nicotina, heroína y Watson que era un agente de justicia. Por eso su voz se había plagado de incredulidad.

―¡Qué casualidad! A mi ya me tiene harto jugar con él... ―James simplemente limpiaba su fusta mientras sonreía ―Para mi no es ningún problema, ya que tenemos el mismo objetivo.

Y con un beso sellaron un sangriento pacto. James no preguntó que era lo que tenía Sebastian con Sherlock o por que necesitaba destruirlo. Moran ni se inmuto en averiguar razones. Después de año olía la venganza.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que James le trajera la cabeza del detective. Vigiló y aprendió de nueva cuenta todo lo que le importaba a Sherlock. Ahora, hondo en su alma, en lo que lo destruiría de todas maneras. El chiquillo de rizos alborotados era muy diferente al hombre de mirada sagaz al que se enfrentaría, pero no podían negar que de una u otra manera siempre habían sido enemigos. Que a los dos los motivaba el peligro de tropezar en falso y caer en las garras del otro.

El Coronel se sintió profundamente decepcionado cuando vio que Moriarty no había podido con Sherlock. Que estúpido había sido por confiar que el intelecto derrotaría al físico.

Estaba solo en su venganza, pero ahora no solo lo haría por él, lo haría en memoria de su amante, que le había dado dinero, conocimientos y poder. Que le había ayudado y que había visto su valor cuando nadie mas lo había hecho. Hasta que se bañara con la sangre de Holmes y tuviera su cabeza en una repisa dormiría tranquilo. Pero antes de darle eterno descanso sería suyo las veces que le diera la gana. Lo podría alimentar y torturarlo por meses, por años. Por el resto de la eternidad. Impregnaría a ese niñito de la cruda realidad. No sin antes deshacerse del rubiecillo estúpido que le servia de mascota. Los sodomizaría a los dos, en el orden que se le antojara. Ya tenía el lugar listo, ya tenía el plan listo. Y estaba más preparado que nunca. Pero no logro dar un paso afuera de su escondrijo cuando sintió pasos en su espalda, pero no le dio tiempo de voltearse cuando la figura dijo:

―Hasta aquí llegaste miserable bastardo― Y eso fue lo último que oyó Sebastian Moran antes de que una bala le atravesara limpiamente el cráneo. Cráneo que viviría para siempre en el 221B de Baker Street. Por lo menos siempre podría vigilar a Sherlock. Y el detective tendría un "amigo" y un trofeo que le hiciera compañía siempre. Feliz eterno descanso Sebastian. El cazador se había convertido en la presa.

" _ **Fin."**_

* * *

*Cloroformo. Líquido que se usaba antiguamente como anestesia por inhalación.

Hola de nuevo. No puse esto arriba para no hacer spoiler. Pero, me interesa su opinión. ¿Quién disparo?.¿Sherlock?¿John?¿Lestrade?¿Mycroft?¿Moriarty? Lo deje a la imaginación. Yo tengo una teoría, pero me gustaría oír al candidato favorito.


End file.
